


A week Without Saifah

by Myh



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Protective Zon, TharnType, Tutor and Pete are twins, Whipped, confused zon, gosh i regret writing this, i wrote this before i knew about tines brother, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, im sorry for mistakes, kind of, pete and tutor are mentioned, saifah is just mentioned, sarawatine are soft, sarawatine being helpful, techno, they amazing, uhhhh, yes I am an idiot, zol is a fangirl, zol really need to get her priorites right, zon and team are childhood friends, zon dosnet know what to do, zon is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myh/pseuds/Myh
Summary: zon is confused, zol is a fangirl, they both have relatives/know lots of people from other bl dramas.
Relationships: Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin & Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul, Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin/Pharm Triwinij, Manaow & Pharm Triwinij & Team Teerayusiri Yothin, Pharm Triwinij & Team Teerayusiri Yothin, Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Team Teerayusiri Yothin & Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn/Type, Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul/Team Teerayusiri Yothin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Why Are You Asking an Oblivious Human

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if i didn't get their characters right. also this is before that charity band thingy. like they haven't performed yet. they got like a weeks holiday. an this was written before we found out that dim and green are dating and before i found out about tines brother

He didn’t want to go to his cousins place, why couldn’t he come to their? Wouldn’t it be better if he came over to their house?

(At least he would get some homemade food instead of ordering and this meant that he had had to leave his guitar classes with Saifah for a week.)

And after that he had to visit four more cousins and two family friends.

How would he be able to do this, Shia, why did he agree to this again?

...right because he wouldn’t let his sister go to all of them alone.

Trust Zol to want to visit all of them

Two weeks before the charity concert

And he didn’t want that.

But he knew he had to go or else his parents would nag at him for months.

So he went…with his sister. Not his parents.

Yes, the people who wanted him to go won’t go themselves.

Whatever, he just had to survive for a week and then he would be free to do whatever he wanted for a month.

A week that’s it, and he would be with his favorite cousin too, so that was a plus, wasn’t it?

He looked over to where Zol had been sitting; she was again writing that stupid BL fiction of hers.

Like as if he was ever gonna like Saifah, they both hated each other...maybe… he didn’t know what they were anymore.

Saifah had tried to kiss him, but he was just making fun of him, right? And it didn’t mean anything.

He was just making fun of him, that’s all it was, nothing else.

He groaned ‘Saifah has some sort of weird power’ he thought ‘how else would he be able to take over my thoughts all the time?’

It had nothing to do with how his stomach felt fluttery whenever Saifah’s hand would, even, lightly touch him.

He needed advice, and he knew exactly where he would get it from.

Tine had had lots of girlfriend’s right? He would know what to do. He would know when someone was serious or not, he had to.

Zon didn’t know what else he would do if Tine didn’t know what to do.

He glanced over to his grinning sister, would he have to ask Zol for advice?

He shuddered, no whatever happens he is never gonna go to her for advice. She would probably freak out because she would get more things that she would write in her fiction.

‘I’ll just get some sleep’ he thought, no use fretting over something that was not real right?

So he slept through the whole ride to his cousin’s place. He knew Tine would give him some good advice so he wasn’t worried.

Zol shook him awake; they had reached where Tine’s dorm was.

His parents had told him that Tine was gonna pick both of them up when they reached.

He grabbed his sister’s hand, he didn’t want her to get lost and end up something bad happen to her.

He called his cousin.

“Ai’Tine where are you we have already reached” Zon looked around

“I'm here I'm here!” Zon heard Tine behind him

“P’Tine!” Zol hugged her cousin

“Hello, Zon, Zol” Tine said laughing

“So how was the ride here? Zon didn’t bother you did he?” Tine asked Zol

“No he didn’t and it was fine, I got a lot of time to finish my fiction” Zol said

“Hello I'm here to” Zon said smiling

“How can I ever forget my favorite cousin, come here” Tine hugged Zon

“Okay let’s go, my dorm is just beside here so you don’t need to walk all that much” Tine took Zol’s bag and motioned them to follow him

“So how are auntie and uncle?” Tine asked them

“They are fine, they wanted to come but they had an emergency meeting” Zol answered

Right the emergency meeting that had made him miss his classes with Saifah, how would they ever do the charity concert if he didn’t practice? He didn’t even know the cords all that well; they would just have to wing it. He would embarrass Saifah so much, that Saifah would not even want to look at him.

Wait, why did it matter if Saifah didn’t look at him?

Why did his heart ache at that though?

“Shia...” he had to know what kind of stupid power Saifah had, why did his mind go wandering to him again? Stupid brain, not working properly

“Ai’ Zon where did you go?” Tine looked worried

“Ahh… nowhere” he shook his head

“Be careful and pay attention to where you're walking, there’s a lot of holes on the road here”

“Oka-”

“Ai’Tine!!” he heard someone call

He turned around just in time to see a guy running towards them

“Shia… follow me and run, fast” and Tine ran

Zon didn’t know Tine could run that fast.

Maybe in those 3 months he went to track team, or maybe he has been running from that dude for a long time.

But whatever, he would ask Tine when they reached a safer place.

They ran until they were safe inside Tine’s room.

And he saw another guy, he was strumming a guitar. The guy looked up and a smirked when he heard Tine enter the room, the smirk quickly turned to confusion when he saw the two of them

Tine locked his room and panted.

“P’Tine! What was that!? Why was the dude running after you?” Zol exploded

Zon waved at the confused man.

“Tine what’s going on?” the man stood with the guitar in his hand

“Oh? Ai’wat what are you doing here?” Tine panted

“Didn’t we schedule the lessons at this time today?” Sarawat said

“What...right yes we did… any ways you both this is Sarawat and you these two are my cousins, Zon and Zol” Tine dropped Zol’s bag on his desk and went to lie down his bed, still panting

“Who was that dude we were running away from and why?” Zol demanded

Sarawat gave Tine a bottle of water to drink from.

Tine slowly drank the water and shook his head.

All while Sarawat was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Sarawat shook out of his stupor and frowned.

“Green was following you again?” he took the bottle back from Tine

“Yes, why can’t he just leave me alone already?” Tine whined

“Whose green and why is he following you” Zon was very protective of people he was close with.

“He is just some guy, who likes me, but I don’t like him, and he won’t leave me alone no matter what I say” Tine continued to whine

“Why don’t you just accept him then? Won’t it be better than running away all the time?” Zol’s Fangirl heart was gonna explode.

Zon shook his head at Zol, no doubt that she was gonna add them in her story.

He looked at his cousin and his friend, noticing how Sarawat was annoyed at the thought and how tine was glancing at him.

“Well his **boyfriend** won’t like it if he goes on a date with some other guy now would he?” Sarawat glowered at the thought, and pulled Tine closer to him by grabbing his waist.

“Ai’ Saraleo what are you doing?” tin e tried to get out of Sarawat’s hold

“I'm holding what’s mine” Sarawat grabbed him more closely.

Well looks like Zol did get something for her to write about.

Glancing at her, Zon winced as he noticed her mouthing to herself.

“Is she okay?” Tine asked hesitatingly

“It’s normal” Zon sighed and shook his head

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Zol screamed

“This is all normal don’t worry about her” Zon rolled his eyes.

“Uh… why exactly is that normal?” Tine asked, still wrapped by Sarawat

“The fiction she writes is about…” he hesitated “umm…it’s about BL” 

“Okay…okay…” Tine blinked

“Why were you hesitating?” Sarawat asked suspiciously

“Nothing, it’s nothing” Zon rubbed his hands together.

“So… how did you both meet? Ohh and how did you start dating?” Zol asked, recovered from her Fangirl attack, and ready with a notepad and pen in her hand

“Well… he asked me to be his fake boyfriend, and that time I liked him, so I agreed and started flirting with him, but him being an idiot, understand any of my advances and…” Sarawat started

Listening to their story, Zon realized that this was a lot like what Saifah was doing, but Saifah was actually teasing him and not…flirting with him.

He would know if someone was doing that, he was not an idiot.

Even if he was, it wouldn’t be something that serious right? Yeah it wasn’t that serious, Saifah was just messing with him that is all.

“I heard that you both are going to visit everyone?” Tine questioned, now sitting in Sarawat’s lap.

“Yes, she wanted to see if they would allow her to write about their story” Zon answered and took out his phone.

Should he ask Tine? But he wouldn’t know, Tine himself was very oblivious, he wouldn’t know.

Maybe Sarawat, yeah he’ll ask him

Zol was in the washroom, this was the perfect time to ask.

“Sarawat can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” Sarawat wrapped his hands around Tine’s waist

“Why not me?” Tine pouted

“From the story…you're pretty oblivious,,, so…”

“What are you guys talking about?” Zol came back

Shia, he missed his chance

“Nothing” Zon shook his head from behind Zol and put a finger on his lips

“Okay? Why are you acting so suspicious?” Zol narrowed her eyes

“I'm not now leave me alone” Zon shooed her away

“Okay okay I’ll leave you alone” Zol took her laptop and went outside to sit on the balcony.

Should he ask now? …..no….he’s not gonna risk it

He took out his phone, texting Saifah to see if he was online, he wasn’t.

Why was his stomach feeling so weird? He really should have it checked out.

It probably had something to do with Saifah, his stomach felt weird whenever he thought about him.

Him and his sister left to then hotel they were gonna stay the night at.

The morning came, him still thinking about everything then they left to the train station, they had to visit Tine’s brother too

“Who are you gonna go visit next?” Tine asked as he hugged them both goodbye

“Hm? Oh we’re gonna visit your brother”

“Be careful, he found himself a very protective husband, you’ll have to take care of Zol or else she’ll faint” Tine warned

“Uh, I know and don’t worry I’ll take care of her”

“Bye bye! I’ll see you at the next family reunion!” Tine waved at them, knowing he didn’t want to know how Zon already knew

“Bye bye phee!” Zol waved back

“Bye” Zon said and stepped on the train

Next stop, his hotheaded Phee.


	2. WHY R U asking a hotheaded human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zon is still zonfused, zon is whipped but he doesn't know it, zol is a fangirl tharntype yayyy (read the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i wrote this before i knew that tine's real brothers name was type and i am sorry, but i can honestly see tine and type (tharntype) being brothers okay? so lets just pretend that that tine has two brothers and both are named type

Maybe he shouldn’t let his mind wander so much; somehow it always ends up thinking of Saifah and his cute smil-

Wait what?! No his mind is just playing games on him, why would he ever think that Saifah’s smile looked cute?

He didn’t, he didn’t think that Saifah was, most probably, the cutest man he has ever seen, he didn’t.

Then why was he always thinking of Saifah?

Maybe he really should go see a doctor, both for his stomach and his head.

He should also get Saifah checked out for using magic or having some kind of power to.

May be then he would finally know why his thoughts always ended up on him.

Their stop was next, thank fully.

He wouldn’t last even ten minutes if that baby, in the seat behind him, cried one more time

They left the train and station, and went to where they knew their phee’s university was.

They had decided to surprise him. It would honestly be very fun, or scarring, depending on the situation.

He could also ask for some advice regarding his whole situation, maybe he would know what he should do.

If he didn’t maybe he could ask all the other idiots.

They looked around where the cab had dropped them. It was near the football field. Their cousin was on the team, so they knew he would be here.

They walked towards the field.

“Zon? Zol? What are you guys doing here?” they saw techno run towards them.

“We’re here to surprise phee” Zon answered

“And I wanna know their love story!” Zol excitedly jumped

“Okay, okay I don’t want to know more” techno rose his hands in a surrender motion “follow me I’ll bring you to him”

Techno walked forward to where all the players were practicing. They saw their phee.

“P’Type!” Zol shouted waving her hand

“What’re you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Tine?” type came over to where they were standing

Well looks like he still held a grudge against them for saying that they were not gonna be able to meet up with him.

“P'Type we just wanted to surprise you that’s it” Zol whined

“Uh, wait here for 15 minutes or something, and then we’ll go to mine and tharn’s place”

“Okay phee, we’ll wait” Zon and Zol sat went to the stadium and sat there with all the other spectators.

“Wait isn’t that P’Tutor?" Zol asked while looking at the back

“What?” Zon looked back to see a guy, who undeniably looked like Tutor. But he had a soft look on his face, and he was smiling very softly, while tutor’s face was anything but soft.

“No I don’t think that’s tutor” Zon shook his head and took out his phone.

He messaged tutor about his whole look alike thing.

Tutor’s message made his understand, the guy was tutors brother, but they went to different places to learn, because of some reason, he didn’t say

Tutor also told him to leave the guy alone, and how Saifah was moping around while grumbling.

Why was his face feeling hot all of a sudden? Was he sick?

“Aright you both lets go, Ai’Tharn will meet us there” Type said, his hand on the strap of his backpack.

“Okay phee” they both stood to follow him.

They had to walk for a while but they finally reached Type’s place.

Type took out his keys and opened the door.

A man, who Zon recognized as Tharn, was sitting on the bed.

“So what are you both doing here all of a sudden? Did Tine do something stupid?” type asked, giving them glasses of water.

“No he didn’t do anything stupid” Zon shook his head

“P’Type, P’Tharn can you tell us how you both got together? Please Na~’’ Zol asked sweetly

“Why do you want to know? I already told you that I was dating Tharn why do you want to know how?”

Type asked suspiciously

“P’Type I'm writing a book with the BL theme I need some more side stories, I mean I already have some, but I need more. So when I heard that some of you guys had started dating guys, I thought I could write about how you guys got together. I am not gonna tell you about what I write exactly, because P’Zon started panicking after he read some of it” Zol rambled

“So why are you here Zon?” type asked

“I can’t exactly let her go everywhere alone for seven day, what if she gets kidnapped?” Zon panicked

“N’Zon it’s fine calm down calm down” Tharn tried to calm him

“I am calm” Zon said after taking a deep breath

“So will you tell us?” Zol asked, her notebook and pencil, again, ready in her hand

“Alright so, your phee hated gays, and I am gay, so when he found out that I was gay, he exploded…” Tharn continued to tell them both how they got together, with type interjecting sometimes

So from the story, he could ask advice from either of them.

But, will they actually understand if Saifah was actually serious or just joking around…?

Why did he feel down at the thought of Saifah just joking around with him?

Maybe he really should go see that doctor, but that could honestly wait.

He knew that one of his cousin’s partner was learning to be a doctor, one of his nong was also learning to be a doctor and one was already a doctor, he could ask any of them to check up on him.

If they were willing to, that it is.

No one could convince them to do something if they didn’t want to, not even their partners.

Maybe, instead, he should get Saifah checked out, to see if he had powers.

Zol was busy on her phone, now’s his chance.

He texted type to see if type knew how to recognize if someone was seriously flirting with them or was just joking around.

He looked at Type’s furrowed eyebrows and knew that his phee didn’t know about this, he asked type to ask Tharn also.

He saw type show his phone to Tharn, no doubt showing his text to him.

Tharn took type’s phone and sent a text to Zon.

…what?

What the hell does it mean that he’ll know if someone was actually flirting with him?

No dammit, he’ll admit it, he won’t understand if someone was flirting with him if they told him. 

He has never had someone flirt with him, ever, how will he know if Saifah was serious or not?

Whatever, he still has the opportunity to ask two more people, his nong wasn't allowed to date anyone (they were all protective over him, he was still to innocent)

Maybe one of them had the romantic brain, if not he’ll just have to ask Saifah himself.

…

He would rather not do that

…

Type hadn’t been able to see them off, because of morning classes but had promised to go visit them.

Wait… he forgot who they were meeting next, he took out his phone to check.

…oh they better buy some lays or else he won’t forgive them…

But at the very least, Zol had gotten two more stories to write about, so maybe she would leave him and Saifah alone.


	3. WHY R U asking a Chips Obssessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zon and freaking out is normal, proctive zonnnn yayyy :') zon being done with shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask...just Don't

Saifah had finally decided to come online and talk to him, Zon didn’t know why Saifah was so busy that he couldn’t talk with for even five minutes.

Maybe they had found someone else to become play with Saifah, and he was practicing with them.

…why did that leave his heart aching?

‘Ai’Sai what are you doing to me?’ Zon thought as he zoned off on the train, once again thinking about Saifah.

“P’Zon, we are here” Zol called out to her brother

“Hm? Oh ya let’s get off” Zon said putting his backpack on his shoulder

Zon took his sisters wrist and dragged her through the crowded station

When they were finally out, Zon took his phone out to call team

“P’Zon! No! Don’t call him!” Zol frantically snatched his phone and kept it out of his reach.

“What? Why?! And give me back my phone” Zon groaned while trying to get it back

“Not until you promise not to call him” Zol said

“Alright, fine! Now give it back! And tell me why I shouldn’t call him” Zon said cleaning his phone screen after Zol had given it back to him

“You know how P’Team is; he’s a very secretive person, so we don’t know much of what going on in his love life, and I want some side ships, even if

P'Team doesn’t like anyone; he does have friends, right? ” Zol explained

Okay so, Zon did know what was going on in team’s love life, he had a boyfriend.

He didn’t know much about the boyfriend, other than the fact that he was the vice president for his swimming club.

But it was actually true that team was very secretive about the things related to his school, he just didn’t want anyone to know.

Zon knew team since they were kids so he knew most of the things there is to know about him.

He even knew about team’s nightmares, he was the one who had helped him through them before they both had to go to college.

Team; 10 stations away.

Zon had still kept in contact with his childhood friend though, no matter what happened he never left his friends behind. So he knew some of what was going on with team, but it looked like Zol hadn’t talked to team in a while. Or more likely team knew about Zol’s….uhh…obsession and he was trying to avoid it, yep that seemed more likely.

He wished he could avoid his sister’s obsession as well…one can only hope.

“Sure” Zon nodded checking his phone for the location of team’s university.

“You're not texting him, are you?” Zol raised an eyebrow, her face pinched in suspicion.

“No I'm not, I'm checking the location for team’s university” ‘but thanks for the idea’ was left unsaid

He quickly opened the line app and messaged team about them both coming to meet him.

Once he did his job of saving his friend from his sisters…uh…ways, he started showing his sister the way to team’s university.

“P’Zon, do you even know where you are going? We’ve been circling around here for so long” Zol whined.

“Uh, I know where we are going, so keep quiet” Zon said, looking at his phone

“I swear if we get lost, I'm telling mom” Zol huffed making Zon roll his eyes.

“Ya, whatever, we are here” Zon gestured around him.

“Now how are we supposed to find P’Team?” Zol huffed

“Well if you let me line team, then we would have met him already”

Zon was honestly done with his sister, first she told him not to message team, and now she’s complaining about wanting to see him. They didn’t even know where he even was!

“Will you stop complaining?!” Zon exploded after 10 minutes of Zol’s complaining

“Shouldn’t you know which faculty he is from? Don’t you talk to him?” Zol raised an eyebrow

“Of course I know! Who do you think I am!?” Zon was exasperated.

“Then shouldn’t you know the way to his faculty?” Zol rolled her eyes and went forward to ask one of the people the way “well? Aren’t you going to tell me his faculty?”

“Ughh he is in faculty of economics” Zon off-ed his phone and followed her.

“Excuse me phees?” Zol interrupted two guys who were talking to each other; one of them had blond hair, and the other black.

“Yes, who are you? I don’t think I have seen you around here before” the blond guy questioned then with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, we’re here to met someone, could show us the way to the faculty of economics?” Zon asked them.

“Well just you're luck; we were just going there to meet our friends!” the blond haired guy smiled “I'm win and that’s dean, we are both in 3rd year”

“Oh so then you both are our phee’s” Zol nodded.

“Follow us then” dean said his face soft, as if thinking of something precious to him.

“He is so whipped” win mumbled and rolled his eyes while gesturing them both to follow him and dean.

Zon took his phone out, when he felt it buzzing, and smiled at the meme that Saifah had sent him. ‘Stupid Saifah making my stomach feel fluttery’ Zon rolled his eyes when he saw another message, this one from team.

**\\(*__*)/:** Zon what are you both even doing here?

**Zonn:** no thanks for warning you, I see how it is

**\\(*__*)/:** okay, okay thanks, now what are you both doing here?

**Zonn:** yknow that fiction she is writing?

**\\(*__*)/:** the one you are always complaining about? Then yes

**Zonn:** what else? Okay so she wanted to visit everyone to see if they had a love life, to include them in her story

**\\(*__*)/:** then why she visiting me?!

**Zonn:** she knows that even if you have a love life, you won’t tell anyone about it. Also because you were ranting to much about your friend and his boyfriend

**\ (*__*)/:** I'm going to die aren’t I?

**Zonn:** you want the truth or lie?

**\ (*__*)/:** oh god I'm going to dieeeee

**\ (*__*)/:** okay so I'm going to send a pic of my boyfriend, keep Zol away from him okay?

**Zonn:** ooooh I'm finally going to see who you fell for

**\ (*__*)/:** as if you don’t talk about yours for hours

**Zonn:** I do not have a boyfriend

**\ (*__*)/:** sure, now this is my amazing boyfriend

**\ (*__*)/:** isn’t he beautiful

**Zonn:** team…

**\ (*__*)/:** yes??

**Zonn:** TOO LATE…

**\ (*__*)/:** don’t tell me

**Zonn:** alright I won’t

**\ (*__*)/:** Zon what do I doooo

**Zonn:** accept your demise

“P'Win” Zon whispered from behind win

“Yes” win whispered back

“You know team right?” Zon saw win’s face light up at the mention of Zon’s childhood friend

“Yes, I do know team, why?” win was no longer whispering.

Abort mission abort mission abort mission

“P'Zon…what are you not telling me?” Zol smiled sweetly 

Zon ignored her and kept typing on his phone.

‘Okay I guess I’ll leave it for now’ Zol pouted

“Alright here we are” dean declared and left them to go sit with some people.

“Okay, now you, why did you ask me if I knew team?” win said pointing at Zon

“Oh team and I grew up together, we both came to visit him” Zon smiled awkwardly

“Hmm…” win hummed and nodded

“Oh there he is team!” win shouted to a retreating figure after looking around.

And that is when Zon knew, they were going to die.

.

.

.

.

“Ai’ Team why were you running?” win had his Arm wrapped around team’s shoulder

“Ah, I left something back in the class; I was just going to get it” team smiled painfully

“But team, I was the last one to leave, and I didn’t see anything on your place” Manaow frowned

“Ah… then I probably forgot it in my room” team nodded and continued “Zon, Zol what are you both doing here? You never told me you were coming”

“Ah, Zol wanted to visit our cousins and you to see if any of you had a love life and if you didn’t, any stories” Zon gestured to Zol who was freaking out over whatever Manaow was showing her on her phone.

“Makes sense” team said after a minute of thinking.

“So, P’Team I know you don’t have a love life, but do you know any?” Zol looked at team with a raised eyebrow

“Umm… no?” team glanced at Pharm and dean.

‘This boy still doesn’t know how to lie’ Zon shook his head.

“You’re lying” Zol pointed a finger at team.

Okay that was it, he loved his sister and all but this was going too far.

“Zol stop that’s enough, if he doesn’t want to tell you that’s his choice, you can’t force him” Zon grabbed her Arm and dragged her away from them.

“P’ Zon what are you doing?” Zol whined

“Zol isn’t it his choice if he wants to tell you anyone’s story?” Zon shook his head.

“Yes but I nee-” Zol tried to argue but was cut off by Zon

“Nope, you don’t need anything, if you force him to tell you something that he doesn’t want to, to put in your fiction, then isn’t that a violation of his privacy?” Zon said

“Yes” Zol looked down and mumbled

“Now go back and apologize to team” moved his head towards where team and his friends were sitting.

H watched Zol go towards them and team gesture win to go to him.

Win walked to him and stood in front of him.

“Yes?” Zon raised an eyebrow 

“Team told me to talk to you?” win aske- said confused.

“Hm? Why?” Zon looked at team who was gesturing towards win and flailing his hand.  
  


Oh… that…. He had forgotten about that, well never too late for that.

“P’ win you're team’s boyfriends right?” Zon said turning to face towards.

Win’s face lit up and he nodded.

“So you won’t hurt him right?”

“He is too precious to me; of course I won’t hurt him” win gazed at team, who was laughing at something that Pharm had said.

“That’s good; if you do I will not be responsible for what will happen to you” Zon smiled

“Oh and team said that you lived on the same floor as him right?” Zon continued after a moment of silence

“Hm, yes, he comes over a lot because he has nightmares” win was still gazing at team.

“Nightmare?” Zon narrowed his eyes

Team had told him that his nightmares were less frequent then before, did he lie?

“Ya, when I asked him if he had told anyone about them, he said that he had told you” win said

“So you help him sleep?” Zon said taking out his phone

“Sometimes yes” win nodded

“You passed, now your LINE please” Zon gave his phone to win

“Just like that?” win took his phone out

“Yes, now whenever he has a problem and you don’t know what you should do ask me” Zon went towards the others, not waiting for win’s answer.

“Zol lets go, if we leave much later then we won’t be able to find a place to stay” Zon said after looking at the time.

“Okay, we’ll see you in break P’Team” Zol waved and started walking towards the exit

“So, your approval?” team smiled nervously

“Granted, but if he hurts you don’t forget to tell me okay?” Zon hugged team

“Okay” team said happily

“Also don’t forget to invite him to come over sometime in break, okay?” Zon asked to which team gave him thumbs up

“P’Zon let’s go” Zol dragged Zon

“Bye bye” Zon waved at him

“Bye bye” team waved back

.

.

.

.

.

.

So team was done, who next?

“Zol who’re we visiting next?” Zon asked

“Oh P’Zon we are visiting Phee” Zol replied looking up from her phone.

“Your Phee or my Phee?” Zon asked again

“Both of our phee”

SHIA! He forgot to ask team how to know if someone was serious or not

“too late now I guess” Zon mumbled when team didn’t reply to his text


End file.
